Ultraman Nexus (character)
''' '''Ultraman Nexus is Ultraman Noa's second devolved form, and is also his most basic and known form. After Ultraman the Next left Maki with his son, he remained on earth, which was being attacked by Space Beasts, and the Next evolved to Ultraman Nexus. Nexus is also the Ultra with most human hosts: Jun Himeya, Ren Senjyu, Nagi Saijyo and Kazuki Komon and it is implied that Nexus/Noa had other host on other planets since ancient times. In his last battle against his sworn enemy Dark Zagi, he evolved to his ultimate form, Ultraman Noa. History 'Ultraman Nexus' As the world reeled from the first Space Beast disaster, Noa later based himself on Earth and evolved further to become Ultraman Nexus . Several years later, the world no longer remembered anything of the 2004 Shinjuku Disaster, of the monstrosity responsible for the attack, nor of the silver giant (Next) who came in their defense. A secret global organization known as the Terrestial Liberation Trust had been formed in the defense of Earth against the Space Beasts; they had been collaborating with the alien Visitors and using the alien construct Lethe to erase the world's memories of anything to do with the disaster, which included key memories pertained to "Space Beasts" and "Ultraman", the codename given to Noa's appearance as The Next and Nexus. This was done so as to prevent a global panic from occurring, which would create ideal conditions for the Space beasts to spawn, as for whatever reason, the trauma of a Space Beast attack caused more Space Beasts to appear. Over the years that passed until AD 2008, any witnesses who encountered the spacebeasts or witnessed the TLT's Anit-Space Beast unit, the Night Raiders, in action would have their memories wiped by the TLT's memory police, pooling all the memories into Lethe, which was kept hidden within the depths of the Japanese TLT base. Noa himself had begun his own action to protect the world from Zagi and his minions as Ultraman Nexus, and soon chose Himeya Jun - a depressed war photographer who had just encountered the death of a friend he owed his life to - to be the Second Dunamist. During his time he was first seen as another Space Beast by most of the Night Raiders, save Komon, and fought against the dark Ultramen, Dark Faust and then Dark Mephisto, who were hosted in Riko Saido and Mizorogi Shinya, respectively After fighting Space Beasts, for some time, TLT captured Jun and preformed experiments on him, seeking the secret behind his power.This resulted in his death from exposure from a Beast Singal Emitter, using the energy signature Jun used to transform he was revived but it also gave Nexus the power to teleport Jun away and recover from his torture. Soon after, the Beast Kutuura appeared, Jun stubbornly chose to keep fighting, despite the warning from Illustrator that his body was at it limit. Nexus battled but lost to Kutuura - as part of Dark Mephisto (one of the black giants Zagi created)'s plan of taking Noa's power and achieving the ultimate power as a destroyer. The experimentation on him, however, allowed TLT to duplicate the particles that made up the energy waves the Evolthruster fired off, culminating in the creation of a new weapon for the Nightraiders' Chrome Chester combat aircraft - the Ultimate Vanisher, a beam weapon as powerful as Nexus' OverRay Storm attack. Before he was entirely engulfed by the darkness consuming Ultraman Nexus, Jun finally realized, through an apparition of his dead friend Sera, that he had been chosen by the Light of Nexus for a greater purpose - the Light had been passed, over a long period of time, by people desperately fighting the Space Beasts to protect the people important to them. Though Jun saw his power as atonement for being the cause of others death. Filled with a renewed resolve to protect the ones important to him, Jun/Nexus broke free of the giant tendrils, the Nightraiders managed to restore him by firing their last Ultimate Vanisher shot into his energy core, as the weapon was based on the photo-electrons of his power. Recharged, Jun battled Mephisto, ending in an enormous mid-air explosion which seemingly took Jun and Mephisto with it. Before Jun disappeared, he appeared to Komon one last time, explaining to him the true nature of Noa's Light - the light is a bond, and someone would inherit it so as to let it shine again. Both Jun and Mephisto's human hosts Mizorogi were seemingly killed in the explosion. Noa's power was later passed on to the Third Dunamist - 17-year-old Ren Senjyu, a genetically engineered human with an ESP ability who found out he was going to die young due to a flaw in his creation, that would cause a cancer like condition all over his body. After his first battle he quickly became friends with Komon and a girl from the Memory Police. He was also old friends with the Illustrator, both were created via the same project Prometheus, and thus went to the same school. After fighting with Nexus for sometime, Ren's condition worsened and his time was coming to it end, weakening. After fighting Dark Mephisto Zwei with the help of the redemed Mizorogi, he faced MegaFlash who negated his Meta-Field ability and gave him serious trouble in his weakened state. He was also captured by TLT and was to experimented like his predecessesor but was saved by the Night Raiders who revolted against the Director's descision. With the help of his Night Raider allies Ren defeated MegaFlash and a revived Garberos. After that battle Ren heard news that a cure to his error, named RAPHAEL, was en route to reaching him, Ren had to make a choice between saving himself and saving the world from Beast Ezmael - the strongest Space Beast ever. Choosing to do the latter, Ren was trounced and the Night Raiders downed. Lying defeated Ren and telepathicaly contacted by old friend the Illustratot whose words of encouragement finally became enlightened him of the Light's purpose in his life, and emerged victorious against Ezmael, abeit at a seemingly dear cost. Ren, however, survived due to the cure's intervention, and passed the Light on to Nagi Saijyo, the Nightraiders' deputy commander and the Fourth Dunamist. Zagi soon had sensed Noa with in Nagi, and finally revealed himself as Nightraider biologist Ishibori Mitsuhiko, who was the same scientist he possessed long ago (but since then erased all data of his existence and renaming himself to infiltrate TLT) Zagi then infiltrated the TLT base and breached the security guarding its lowest level to gain access to Lethe. Easily defeating all resistance against him, Zagi taunted Nagi, revealing himself as the one who had murdered Nagi's mother many years ago, when Nagi was still a child, in a plot to instill great hate in Nagi's heart, somehow knowing that she would eventually gain the light. Triggering her to act out of her own impulse and transform into Ultraman Nexus, only to succeed in his plan to revive himself - Nagi's hatred acted as a catalyst to connect Noa's light to Lethe, which unleashed tendril of darkness that ensnared Nexus to Lethe. The deep emotion connected to Nagi's trauma caused the alien device to drain her of her power as it attempted to collect the memories converting the pool of memories stored within Lethe into power that Zagi used to create a new body for himself. After Komon saved Nagi from an early demise in the field of darkness she was left, he inherited Noa’s light that she had been gifted with just hours prior. Both of their bodies energized and they quickly arrived at the city of Shinjuku and bore witness to Dark Zagi's rampage . The evil giant was destroying the city, but Komon would call forth Ultraman for the first time in his life. Facing Zagi in Nexus' Anphans, Junis and Junis Blue forms, after hearing Jun's and Ren's words of encouragement, Komon/Ultraman Nexus finally evolved into his true, all-silver, all-powerful form as Ultraman Noa. After a brief engagement where Noa outclassed the Lord of Darkness, Noa sent him into space with one blow of his Noa Inferno. Both giants charged their beams but Noa's Lightning Noa over powered his clone's Lightning Zagi attack and the ruler of the Space Beast and darkness was vaporized in an explosion visible from the ground. Though Space Beasts continued to appear the Night Raiders were still there to face the threat with Noa and Komon. 'Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Hen' Ultraman Nexus appears in this short movie, where he appears to save Ultraman Zero from the attacks of Yapool. He was the 5th Ultra to appear, later followed by Ultraman Max. Trivia *Ultraman Nexus' voice is made by Takuji Kawakubo, who had the role of Kazuki Komon, Ultraman Nexus's last known dunamist. Videogame appereances Main Article: Ultraman Nexus '' Ultraman Nexus, and all his forms, appears as a playlable character in the game Ultraman Nexus game for PlayStation 2, which is based on the series. Dunamists The Dunamists are humans who can bond with the light to become Ultraman Nexus, although the exact reason for this is unknown, it is suggested that it has to do with the fact the each would face the Space Beast menace regardless of the cost to themselves. All save the First Dunamist Maki Shunichi use the wand like device called the Evolthruster, to transform. Jun Himeya Main article: Jun Himeya Jun Himeya (姫矢 准''Himeya Jun): The second Dunamist, the first being Maki. Ren Senjyu Main article: Ren Senjyu Ren Senjyu (千樹 憐''Senjū Ren''): The third Dunamist, Ren receives the Light after the disappearance of Himeya. Nagi Saijo Main article:TLT Nagi Saijo (西条 凪 Saijō Nagi?): The Fourth Dunamist, who held the power for only a few hours before her energy was stolen in a decade long plan by Dark Zagi. She was rescued from the darkness Zagi abandonned her in by Komon, passing on the Light to him. Kazuki Komon Main article: Kazuki Komon Komon Kazuki (孤門 一輝 Komon Kazuki?):The Fifth and Last Dunamist, who fought the leader of the Space Beasts, the Dark Ultra Zagi. In that final battle he accessed all three forms of Nexus and ascended to Nexus' true form Noa, to defeat the evil giant. Other Dunamists Besides those that merged with Ultraman, there are the casualties of the battle between Light and Darkness, who were corrupted by the dark side to host Dark Ultras. Although they never merged with Nexus of Next, it was shown that they were also possible vessels for Noa's power, but that they never got the chance to shine in the light. *Riko Saida: Komon's girlfriend, killed by Mizorogi and revived to host Dark Faust *Shinya Mizorogi: Former deputy captain of the Night Raiders, Nagi's former love interest and mentor was corrupted to host Dark Mephisto. Known for his manipulative 'games', after his defeat by Jun, returned without his memories. After Zagi mockingly returned his memories, showing that he himself was just a 'puppet', he went on to redeem himself by saving the third Dunamist from Dark Mephisto Zwei, transforming one last time before giving his life to stop his evil doppleganger *Hiroyuki Misawa: A member of the Memory Police that fell under control of Zagi to host Dark Mephisto Zwei. He had the same powers as first Dark Mephisto and only differs in eye color with Zwei's being red instead of black. Thanks to the interference of the original Dark Mephisto, now on the side of good, Zwei is destroyed by Nexus Junis Blue *Mitsuhiko Ishibori: The analyst of the Night Raiders. In the MegaFlash arc of the series, his behavior begins to become suspicious in the end he is revealed as Dark Zagi inhabiting the stolen body of a scientist associate of Nagi's parents. Powers/Abilities It should be noted that when the Dunamist( the human host of Nexus) transforms, they themselves physically become the Ultra, thus injuries will translate between forms as Nexus himself simply exists as the power they weild, a light which is passed on to the next Dunamist when the time comes. Human Form: In human form the host of Nexus (called a Dunamist, greek for power), can use the Evol-thruster not just to transform but can also: *Shield Raising: Nexus' human host can raise a shield with the Evol-thruster. *Presence Sensing: Nexus' human host can sense th presence Space Beasts. *Gun: Nexus' human host holds a gun that can fire energy blasts, raise shields at a distance and dissolve Dark Shields. Charged up it can vaporize a small Space Beast. Raised to the sky it can summon Stone Fluegel, Nexus specially buit craft where the Dunamist can heal their wounds. Amphans Mode ' Anphans Mode': The default mode of Nexus, it grants the host all the default powers of an Ultra, all the attacks and powers of this form can be accessed by any other form. *Cross-Ray Storm: A Specium Ray-like attack fired a in + style position, can kill and maim a Space Beast. Resembles Ultraman's Spacium Ray *Core Impulse: A powerful blast from Nexus' core/warning light, can destroy a Space Beast. No matter which form it is used in it is V in shape. It is the finisher of Anphans forms *Phase Feather: Nexus' standard attack, an arc shaped burst of energy. It can be the standard small burst of energy or a large wide energy attack thrown in a series *Barrier: A barrier erected with both hands or one, resembles a blue pool of water. *Speed: Upon putting the two Arms Nexus on his arms together, Nexus can move at incredible speeds for a short burst. It appears as an aura of light surrounding his still body *Energized Punch: An energized punch, upon collision, the energy released creates an explosion that knocks back the opponent *Drill Kick: An energized kick, upon making contact, Nexus spins at high speeds creating a whirlpool of energy around him. It is similar to Ultraman Leo's famous Leo Kick. *Flash Travel: Nexus can move vast distances in a short amount of time in the form of a ball of light. *Light Tether: A rope of light used to snatch human from the grip of a space beast and transport them to safety in the form of a ball of light at the end of the tether. Can also be used to lasso a space beast *Size Change: Nexus can appear at human size, his proper giant size and anything inbetween *Mode Switch: Nexus can switch from Anphans mode to Junis, or to Junis Blue during battle (Junis Blue mode was accessable to any Dunamist after the third.) Junis Mode Junis Mode: Nexus' red, silver and black form, it gives him added strength and some speed. Powers/Abilities *Meta Field: A subspace field of a positive phase that Nexus can create, described as the light piercing the darkness it strengthens him and other being of light, but it puts stress on the user's body, even more so when it is over powered by a dark field. It main use is to avoid collateral damage during his battles *Over-Ray Storm: Nexus' "L" style beam. Can kill monsters in one hit. *Nexus Hurricane: A tornado-shaped energy based attack. It doesn't destroy but it could bury a monster half way into the ground *Extraordinary Jumper: Nexus can leap to amazing heights without any trouble. Junis Blue Mode J'unis Blue':The blue and silver form gives Nexus extra speed as well as a modified Armed Nexus on his right arm. Powers/Abilities *Arrow-Ray Storm: Nexus can create a giant energy arrow by extending his right arm in front of him, and using energy to create the body of a bow, and by pulling back with his left arm, he can make an arrow, and by leeting go, the beam will be released. Very powerful. *Meta Field: Nexus can create a meta field just like in Junis mode, but his doesn't place any strain on the users body *Sword Storm: Nexus can create a sword which comes out of the Modified Armed Nexus on his right wrist. *Knuckle-Ray Storm: Nexus can gather energy into his left hand to create a powerful energy ball that can be released as a beam. Very powerful. *Agility: Nexus is now an agile and quick fighter, able to run circles around most opponents. Upon gaining Junis Blue, Nexus speed ability could be used with but a thought, Anphans mode also became more agile *Extraordinary Jumper: Nexus can leap to amazing heights without any trouble. Ultraman Noa Main article: Ultraman Noa Ultraman Noa: Nexus's true form. He beomes more powerful and faster than any of his previous forms and has the power to destroy one foe in one hit. *Lightning Noa (ライトニング・ノア): Noa's beam, fired with an upright right arm and a left arm resting on the right wrist, powerful enough to push back Zagi's beam and destroy him. *Spark Noa (ノア・スパーク): Noa can charge his hands his energy to increase the damage of his blows. *Noa Inferno (ノア・インフェルノ): a powerful beam from a fire covered fist, strong enough to send the Dark Ultra Zagi from the ground straight into space in under a minute. *Ultra Powers: Noa has the standard abilities that all Ultras share but his are much more powerful, rivaling beings such as Ultraman Legend and Ultraman King. In theory he posses all the powers of his Next and Nexus forms. Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Allies